helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogawa Rena
|Row 2 title = Also known as |Row 2 info = Renako (れなこ) |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Tochigi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She joined in March 2011 alongside Otsuka Aina, and Mogi Minami. Biography Early Life Ogawa Rena was born on March 27, 2000 in Tochigi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an older brother and a younger brother. She has been learning piano since she was two years old. 2010 In 2010, Ogawa auditioned for Morning Musume 9th generation, but did not pass. 2011 Ogawa auditioned for Hello! Pro Egg and passed. She joined in March 2011 alongside Otsuka Aina and Mogi Minami.BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. In 2011, Ogawa auditioned for Morning Musume 10th generation, but failed to pass. 2012 In 2012, Ogawa auditioned for Morning Musume 11th generation, but failed to pass. In August, Ogawa promoted C-ute's single, Aitai Aitai Aitai na. On December 22, Ogawa and Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin and Takagi Sayuki went to Cutie Land 7, and performed "All I want for Christmas is You". Ogawa participated as a backup dancer in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~. 2013 On January 27, Ogawa, along with Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. Ogawa participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Hamaura Ayano and Taguchi Natsumi, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Suhada Pichipichi in the tour. On March 2, Ogawa participated in the Satoyama event alongside other Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members. On March 6th, Ogawa participated in an FC event for Ichioka Reina and Makino Maria alongside Hamaura Ayano and Yamagishi Riko. Ogawa participated as a backup dancer in the ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" and its concert tour. 2014 Ogawa participated as a backup dancer in the Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) *'Nicknames:' Renako (れなこ) *'Birthplace:' Tochigi, Japan *'Birthdate:' *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 156cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-03: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Piano, putting thumb to wrist *'Hobbies:' Reading books *'Motto:' "Ichi-go ichi-e" (一期一会; One time, one meeting) *'Favorite Food:' Cake *'Favorite Colors:' White, Red *'Favorite Sports:' Track and Field, Basketball *'Favorite Subject:' Music *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Dance de Bakoon!" *'Looks Up To:' Sugaya Risako Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works Magazines *2013.11.25 UTB+ (Vol.17) (with Sasaki Rikako) *2014.04.23 UTB (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako) Television *2013.10.5~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013.4.16~ Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Trivia *She is the first member of Hello! Project to be from Tochigi prefecture. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in going at her own pace. *She wants to become an idol that everyone knows. *She was ranked 3rd with Niinuma Kisora at "most airheaded" Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She heard about Hello Pro Kenshuusei when she went to a children's talent school. *For her, the best thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei is being able to stand on stage with her seniors as a back dancer. *For her, the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei is remembering the songs and dances. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she said Morning Musume. When asked again later, she didn't specify what group, but said she'd like to debut in Hello! Project. *She has a dog and would like a horse. *On a rainy day she would watch TV, or sing the song "Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou?" by Morning Musume. *She wants try singing "KoiING" by Morning Musume. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Tanabe Nanami, because she's good at many things and it motivates her to get to her level. *Her dream is to debut soon, and even though she knows it will be difficult and she doesn't know if she'll be able to do it, she'll continue working hard so that one day she can get somewhere like Kouhaku. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she loves singing and idols, she wants to be able to give energy to people like idols do. *Tsunku's comments: "Your singing is unstable, I want to work on that. When you're singing a song, you need to more and more project an image of the protagonist in the lyrics, you have to sing while understanding what sort of a person that is." See Also *Ogawa Rena Gallery *Ogawa Rena Concerts & Event Appearances References Ogawa Family Tree External Links *Official Profile *Tour Blogs **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: March 2012, June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, February 2014 **Morning Musume/℃-ute Fall 2013 Tour Blog Category:March Births Category:2000 births Category:2011 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Tochigi Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Blood type A Category:Pisces Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Aries Category:Ogawa Rena